Dante's Fall
by Kylock1337
Summary: A story of Dante falling from grace. A story of Dante becoming what he hates most...


Good?  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Evil?  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Does it really, matter Dante?  
  
"Yes it does matter!"  
  
Why do good and evil matter Dante?  
  
"What? Just shut up and let me sleep!"  
  
You are sleeping.  
  
"If I am sleeping, this is the worst sleep of my life."  
  
Time to wake up Dante.  
  
**  
  
"Ahhhhh!" The scream pierced the chill winter air in New York City. A cold drop of sweat fell from Dante's face, making a noise that could be heard throughout the small apartment. It seemed eerily quiet in the city that never sleeps.  
  
Dante had been having the same dream for the past week, always the same never varying. It always started with a familiar voice, although Dante couldn't place it, speaking to him. Asking him about good and evil, right and wrong. Always the same questions. "Why be a hero?", "Why protect the weak?", "Is there such a thing as good, or evil?" It made no sense to Dante at all, he already knew all the answers to those questions, and he had seen pure evil first hand.  
  
But the part of the dream that terrified Dante was always the end, it always came when he started to get mad at the questioning voice. Dante's whole frame shook with sobs of anger, and hatred, and fear, when he thought about it. It was always the same thing, every night, never varying. His mother and sister chained to a wall somewhere in the Underworld being tortured in ways his mind could barley comprehend their screams so high a normal human couldn't have heard them. The screams followed him all day long, he could never empty himself of his family's screams. But it didn't end there, with the screams of his family, with their blood being spilled all over the floor. No, it always ended with the man torturing them, his eyes staring deep into Dante's soul. Never varying always the same. Always the same.  
  
The man was his father.  
  
**  
  
The ringing of the phone made Dante break his drug-incurred hallucination. Drugs were the only way he could fight off the screams, and the memory of his dreams. Drugs were the only way he could fall asleep at night.  
  
"Damn Demon blood, can't even stay high for an hour." Dante got up and walked to the phone, each step pumping his demon/human blood through his body, instantly destroying the foreign chemicals within his body. By the time he took the four steps to the phone, his body was at full strength, no drugs left anywhere in his body. Which meant that he was acutely aware of the screams in his head, aware of his dream. Again. "Devil May Cry. Make it quick."  
  
"Um, hello.? I have.a-a-."  
  
"A what?" Dante snapped irritably into the phone.  
  
"Well.this is gonna sound sil-"  
  
"Tell me already!"  
  
"I think that there is a demon in this school, kids keep disappearing."  
  
No one heard the rest of what the man said but the statues in Dante's office. Knowing instinctively which school the man was calling from, Dante was already leaping across rooftops, Alastor strapped on his back and Ebony and Ivory safely cradled in their holsters. Before the man had time to realize that Dante was no longer on the phone, he was half way to the school. By the time the man had hung up the phone, thinking Dante wasn't coming, he was within human eyesight of the school. By the time the man returned to his office, scared out of his mind, the pure hatred inside of Dante had reached a critical level.  
  
With less than a half-second of hesitation Dante crashed through the window of the school, scaring all of the occupants inside half to death. But before they could see what was inside their room, Dante was out the door and half way to the gym, 5 floors down from where he entered. He could sense the evil of the demon plaguing this school, and it was powerful, almost as strong as the Demons in the underworld.  
  
"Good, I need a nice fight." Dante muttered to himself as he flew down hallways as a red blur.  
  
** The pep-rally had just started, and the school's new principal had just made his 'pep- speech'. Which was really just a 'hey go win guys' speech. None of the students liked him. He gave them all a sick feeling, one they couldn't explain. But for how much they were repulsed by him, they were doubly attracted to him. He seemed to glow with an inner fire. His eyes were so piercing, he seemed almost.angelic.  
  
"And now the Fighting Eagles cheerleaders!"  
  
A chorus of cheers rang through out the gym, mainly from those of the male sex, because the cheerleaders outfits seemed to get smaller and smaller each year. The Squad leaped, and cheered their way onto the gym floor, while the new principal walked slowly away from them to his seat in the front row.  
  
The music that was played for the Cheerleaders dance routine blasted through the gym and, as always, the song started with a loud whip-like crack.  
  
This was all the cover Dante needed to make Ivory unheard as he unleashed a slug into the principal's skull.  
  
The students started to slowly realize what was going on, as the cheerleaders started to look at each other in horror. There were muffled groans, and people started to cry and vomit. But nothing, nothing in the world could have made the students ignore their fear, and sickness and anger, more than the principal getting to his feet holding the side of his head.  
  
"I was wondering when you would get here, you demon-human-bastard. I've been wanting to do this for a long time." The voice seemed to be so beautiful, while carrying undertones of hatred and evil. All the students could do it stand there, awe struck at their resurrected principal.  
  
"Bring it." Was all Dante said, no sarcastic jokes. No threats. Nothing. He was not in the mood to mess around with this guy. He needed to fight.  
  
"With all too much pleasure." The demon casually responded.  
  
The demon started to morph into his 'true' form as to be a far better challenge to Dante. Dante never gave him the chance. Before any human eyes could register it, Ebony and Ivory were pumping out shots at a rate that would have impressed a machine gun. All the while Dante was running toward the demon, whose angelic eyes were now filled with pure terror. Within a second, Dante was slashing away at the Demon with Alastor, the other hand was barking out shots with Ebony into the demon's skull.  
  
Dante pulled away from the beast/man. He was covered in the blood of the Demon, and he flicked his tongue out to lick off some of the blood. Dante craved more, the bloodlust of battle was as good as taking drugs. Better in fact.  
  
But there was no demons left to fight. The screams started to seep back into Dante's head.  
  
He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen.  
  
Dante looked up at the scared faces of the teenagers looking back at him. He could feel the fear they had of Dante. He could see they wanted to be free of all of this terror and bloodshed.  
  
A smile crossed Dante's face.  
  
"Be free my children, free of terror and evil."  
  
And then Dante opened fire. 


End file.
